mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handelswesen der Angelsachsen
Das Handelswesen der Angelsachsen entwickelte sich allmählich seit mit der Ankunft der Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten ab dem 5. Jhd. Schriftliche Zeugnisse liegen vermehrt ab dem 9. Jh. vor. Das Handelswesen läßt sich thematisch in den inländischen Handel mit seinen Marktgesetzen und den auswärtigen Handel unterteilen. Inländischer Handel Jedes kleine Gemeinwesen befriedigte anfangs seine Bedürfnisse fast ganz aus sich selbst. Die Sachsen, die Angeln und die Jüten waren ebenso wie die Briten an ein Leben gewöhnt, in dem die Bewohner eines jeden Dorfes durch Tauschhandel für ihre gegenseitigen Bedürfnisse sorgten; den Überschuß ihrer landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnisse tauschten sie für eisernen Werkzeuge ein, die sie für den Acker und das Haus benötigten, und für das Salz, das sie zum Einmachen des Fleischvorrats für den Winter brauchten. Märkte Mit der höheren Lebenshaltung stieg das Bedürfnis nach regelmäßigen Gelegenheiten zum Tausch der Produkte. Es wurde vorteilhaft, einen Marktplatz (ags. céapstów) zu haben, einen bestimmten Platz, wohin die Waren von zwei oder mehr Dörfern gebracht wurden. Zuerst mag dies wohl nur ein Punkt gewesen sein, wo sich zwei Wege oder Pfade kreuzten, oder ein Platz (eine heilige Quelle oder ein Altar), wo auch schon sonst die Bevölkerung zusammenkam, aber nicht notwendigerweise schon Anwohner waren. Wenn der König oder sein Verwalter eine Burg (ags. burh - 'befestigter Ort') zu Verteidigungszwecken bauten, so benötigten die Bauleute und die Besatzung Lebensmittel und andere Waren, die herbeigeschaft werden mussten. So ist ein Marktplatz ein natürliches Zubehör zu einem festen Platz. Als Aethelred und Ethelfleda (872-918) in den Jahren 886 bis 899) auf Ersuchen des Bischofs eine Burg in Worcester gebaut hatten, erklärten sie Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 136 ff., 350 ff., dass von allen Rechten, die zu ihrer Lordschaft gehörten, innerhalb der Burg oder außerhalb, der Kirche die Hälfte gehören sollte. Diese Rechte schlossen in sich „land-feoh" und Geldstrafen für Vergehen gegen das Marktgesetz, ferner auch diejenigen für „fihtwite" und Diebstahl. In anderen Burgen erstreckte sich die königliche Aufsicht, die über die Güte der Waren wachte, die für die Garnisonen bestimmt waren, schon früh auch auf jene Güter, die an die restliche Bevölkerung verkauft wurden. Zudem setzten die Aufseher auch Abgaben für verliehene Privilegien fest. Marktgesetze * Siehe Hauptartikel: Marktgesetze der Angelsachsen Bald ergab sich, dass Verkäufe besser geregelt und Betrügereien eher vermieden werden konnten, wenn die Märkte in Städten abgehalten wurden, wo die königliche Gewalt ihren Sitz hatte und die Volksversammlung erreichbar war. So wurde den angelsächsischen Kaufleuten von Alfred dem Großen (848-899) vorgeschrieben, dass sie „die Leute, die sie mit sich nehmen wollen, dem Sheriff des Königs auf dem Versammlungsplatz vorstellen sollen". Da solche Leute gebraucht wurden, wurde es auch notwendig, Handelsgeschäfte durch gesetzliche und vollwertige Zeugnisse zu beglaubigen. Wallisische Bestimmungen dafür aus dem 7. Jh. sagen: „Wenn ein Kaufmann landeinwärts im Volke handelt, so tue er das vor Zeugen." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 100: Laws Ine 25. Eine Buße von 36 Shilling wurde dem Händler auferlegt, der gestohlene Ware verkaufte, wenn er nicht den Erwerb derselben durch Zeugen nachweisen konnte. Handel außerhalb der Burgen wurde bald gesetzlich verboten. So sagen die Gesetze von Eduard I.: „Man lasse niemand außerhalb der Stadt (ags. port) handeln, der nicht die Zeugenschaft des Stadtaufsehers oder eines anderen unbescholtenen Mannes hat." Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 138: L. Edwardi I. ... Weiterlesen. Auswärtiger Handel Der auswärtige Handel war in der Zeit direkt nach Ende der römischen Herrschaft (ab 5. Jh.) nicht sehr bedeutend. Es ist fast unmöglich, den Exporthandel vom Importhandel zu unterscheiden. Beide wurden von derselben Gesellschaftsklasse, wahrscheinlich von denselben Personen betrieben. Um das Jahr 1000 lässt Aelfric Grammaticus in seinem Colloquium (8) A Volume of Vocabularies (Internet Archive). Thomas Wright. Privately printed (1857). einen Lehrer auftreten, der Leute verschiedener Berufsarten fragt, wie sie dem öffentlichen Wohle dienen: * Magister: Was sagst Du, Kaufmann (mancgere) * Kaufmann: Ich sage, dass ich sowohl dem König und den Ältesten als den Reichen und allem Volke nützlich bin. * Magister: Und wie.? * Kaufmann: Ich gehe zu Schiff mit meinen Waren, rudere über die See und verkaufe meine Güter und kaufe wertvolle Dinge, die hierzulande nicht bekannt sind; ich bringe sie hierher zu euch unter viel Gefahren auf der See; bisweilen erleide ich Schiffbruch, unter Verlust all meines Hab und Gutes, und komme kaum mit dem Leben davon. * Magister: Was bringst Du uns? * Kaufmann: Purpur und Seide (paellas u. sidan), kostbare Gemmen und Gold, seltene Gewänder und Parfüme (pigmenta), Wein und Öl, Elfenbein, Erz und Zinn, Schwefel, Glas und dergleichen." Julius Zupitza: Ælfrics Grammatik und Glossar (bei Project Gutenberg) Viele dieser „wertvollen Dinge" waren wohl orientalischen Ursprungs, die in dem großen Handelszentrum von Konstantinopel gekauft wurden, von dort zu Schiff nach Venedig kamen, dann auf dem Landwege nach Flandern und von dort wieder zu Schiff nach England; beherztere Leute nahmen auch den Handelsweg durch das Mittelmeer. Möglicherweise mit Bezug auf eine solche Reise berichtet das, etwas später als das oben erwähnte zu datierende, Dokument, das als Geþyncþo VI Liebermann, aaO. Bd. I, S. 459 bekannt ist: „es war früher ein englisches Recht, dass, wenn ein Kaufmann (ags. massere) auszog, so dass er dreimal über die weite See in eigenen Geschäften fuhr, er danach des Ritterrechtes wert galt". Exportgüter Die Exportgüter des angelsächsischen Außenhandels waren: * Zinn - vgl. Englischer Handel: Handelswaren. Unter dem späteren unabhängigen cornischen Königtum (vor der Eroberung durch Aethelstan im Jahre 937) lebte der Handel mit Zinn wieder auf. Es ist z.B. bezeugt, dass Sachsen während des 7. Jhs. Zinn ins Frankenreich brachten und es auf dem von Dagobert I. (608–639) eingesetzten Jahrmarkt verkauften. * Sklaven - Der Verkauf eines Sklaven war ebenso üblich wie der irgendeiner anderen lebenden Habe. Sklaven waren auch ein Wertmesser bei der Auferlegung von Geldbußen. Ihr Preis war nicht immer höher als der eines Pferdes von ca. 935. Die einzigen Beschränkungen im Verkauf eines Leibeigenen waren, dass niemand seinen eigenen Stammesgenossen über die See verkaufen soll und dass Christen auf keinen Fall an heidnische Völker verkauft werden sollen. Handel mit dem Süden Der englische Außenhandel mit den südlichen Ländern war beträchtlich. So war z.B. ein englischer Kaufmann schon im frühen 8. Jh. in Marseille ansässig A History of England Under the Anglo-Saxon Kings (Internet Archive). Johann Martin Lappenberg. London : J. Murray, 1845. Bd. II, S. 64, und Engländer besuchten die Messen von Ronen, St. Denis und Troyes und andere in den Ländern Karls des Großen. Mercia Die Bedeutung des Handels zwischen Mercia, damals das bedeutendste englische Königreich, und dem Frankenreich trat zur Zeit des Bruches zwischen den Monarchen im Jahre 790 in Erscheinung. Dieser Bruch dauerte mehrere Jahre, und Erlässe, die von jedem der gereizten Fürsten ausgingen, verboten den Zutritt von Kaufleuten The history of England from the earliest times to the Norman conquest (Internet Archive). Thomas Hodgkin. London : Longmans, Green (1906). S. 252. So teilt Alkuin in einem Brief an den Skoten Colcu seinem Korrespondenten als Gefolgeerscheinung dieser Maßregel mit, dass er die größte Schwierigkeit gehabt hätte, für ihn etwas Öl zu bekommen, das er versprochen hatte M. H. G., Epistolae II 32... Weiterlesen. Mittelmeerhandel Dass sächsische Schiffe im Mittelmeer wohl bekannt waren, ist durch die Geschichte, die in den Gesta Karoli Magni vom dem St. Gallener Mönch Notker Balbulus erzählt wird, bezeugt Gesta Karoli Magni imperatoris (Tatenbericht Karl des Großen) II, XIV. Autor: Notker Balbulus von St. Gallen (um 840-912): MGH. SS rer. Germ. N. S., Nr. 12. Hrsg. Hans F. Haefele. ISBN 978-3-921575-39-0.. Karl der Große, so berichtet er, kam unerwartet in einen Hafen von Narbonne, in dem einige Schiffe von Nordleuten des Seeraubes beschuldigt wurden. Einige erklärten, die Leute müßten Juden sein, andere hielten sie für Afrikaner, andere wieder sagten, sie wären britische Kaufleute, aber der König erkannte sofort ihren Ursprung und Auftrag. Friesenhandel Auch zwischen England und den Friesen, die von Utrecht aus London in 24 Stunden erreichen konnten, bestand ein bedeutender Handelsverkehr, wie der italienische Geschichtsschreiber Gottfried von Viterbo (um 1125-1192) in seinem "Pantheon" (1187–1190) festhält. Pantheon (Repertorium Fontium 5, 170). Godefridus Viterbiensis (Gottfried von Viterbo) um 1187. In "Geschichtsquellen des deutschen Mittelalters"; BSB. Beda Venerabilis berichtet z.B. in seiner Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum vom Verkauf eines Kriegsgefangenen an einen Friesen in London Historia Ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes). Beda Venerabilis. Beendet A. D. 731. III. XXII. (Lateinischer Volltext auf Wikisource).. Zur Zeit, als der heilige Luidger (742-809) unter Alkuin in York erzogen wurde, waren dort viele friesische Kaufleute. Eines von Alkuins Gedichten erwähnt friesische Schiffe, die den Humber hinauf bis nach York fuhren Monumenta Germaniae Historica (MGH). Poetae Latini medii aevi (Poet. lat.). I 273. Handel mit dem Nordwesten Ein Teil des Seehandels ging auch in nordwestliche Richtung, denn in Island wurde ein Gesetz mit Rücksicht auf das Eigentum angelsächsischer Kaufleute, falls sie dort sterben sollten, erlassen Grágás Anfathattr tit. VI, XVIII, Lappenberg, England unter den sächsischen Königen (1881) II 447. Pelzwerk und Stockfische wurden von Norwegen nach Großbritannien etwa um das Jahr 900 ausgeführt. Der Nordlandfürst Thorolf Kveldulfsson sandte laut der Egils Saga (17) ein Schiff nach England mit Stockfischen, Häuten, Hermelin- ('ljós vara') und Eichhornpelzen und anderem Pelzwerk, die er in Finnmark bekommen hatte, „und das war ein sehr großer Gewinn". Die Heimskringla berichtet in der Saga Olafs Tryggvasonar (74), dass dort am Ende des 10. Jhs. zwei Kaufleute lebten, Sigurd und Hauk, die hauptsächlich mit England handelten. Von Norden und Osten kamen auch Taue, Masten, Waffen und eiserne Geräte. Einfluss der Dänen Die Niederlassung der Dänen in England brachte große Veränderungen in allen Handelsgeschäften. Sowohl der inländische als auch der auswärtige Handel wurde neuen Gesetzen unterworfen und nahm eine neue Ausdehnung. Als die dänischen Einwanderer zu geschlossenen Gemeinden in den Küstenstädten von England und Irland und in den östlichen englischen Bezirken wurden, bekam der Außenhandel eine verhältnismäßig große Bedeutung. Ihre Begabung auf diesem Gebiete war von der der Engländer äußerst verschieden. In den Städten, die sie mit Waffengewalt hielten, bestimmten sie das Handelsleben, und dazu waren sie auch in Irland von Brian Boru nach der Schlacht von Clontarf im Jahre 1014 zugelassen worden: : „''Keine Dänen wurden in das Königreich gelassen, ausgenommen so viel Handwerker und Kaufleute in Dublin, Waterford, Wexford, Cork und Limerick, wie leicht jederzeit, falls sie rebellieren sollten, gemeistert werden konnten; und diesen erlaubte König Brian wohlweislich, in diesen Seestädten zu bleiben, um Handel und Wandel zu heben; da sie viele Schiffe besaßen und erfahrene Seeleute waren''" Cath Chluana Tarbh bei Worsaae, Danes and Norwegians, 1852, S. 337. Der Handel stieg nicht nur in den Häfen wie Chester und Bristol, sondern auch weit im Inland, hauptsächlich in den Städten, die von kleinen Schiffen erreicht werden konnten. Das gesetzlich anerkannte Bündnis der 5 Gemeinden (Leicester, Stamford, Derby, Nottingham, Lincoln) zeigt die Dänen in Besitz alter Sitze von Handel und Zivilisation vgl. III Ethelred I; Liebermann, aaO. S. 228. Ausländische Kaufleute * Siehe Hauptartikel: Ausländische Kaufleute Der Außenhandel der Angelsachsen oder das Bürgerrecht besitzender Ausländer wurde durch Leute, die aus den Niederlanden und aus Frankreich nach London und anderen Häfen kamen, unterstützt. Unsere Hauptquelle ist ein Gesetz Aethelreds, „''de institutis Londoniae''" Liebermann, aaO. 232-36, A. D. ca. 991 bis ca. 1002, das in erster Linie Bestimmungen über die Zölle, die in Billingsgate, dem Hafen an der Nordseite der Themse, unterhalb London Bridge, zu zahlen waren, trifft. Jedes Schiff zahlt Zoll, entsprechend seiner Größe und seiner Ladung. Die ersten zu erwähnenden Fremden sind Leute aus Ronen, die Wein und Braunfischfleisch importierten. Diese mussten 6 Shillinge für ihr großes Schiff bezahlen und das 20. Stück der Braunfische. Die Kaufleute von Ponthieu, der Normandie und Frankreich hatten die Erlaubnis, ihre Waren gegen einen Zoll feilzuhalten, ebenso im Allgemeinen die von Flandern... Weiterlesen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Band 1, Band 2, Band 3. Bd. I, S. 68 ff., 156 ff., 210 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 411 ff. (Art. Englischer Handel, B.) * Lectures on early English history (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. London ; New York : Longmans, Green, and Co., 1906. * Codex Diplomaticus Aevi Saxonici (Internet Archive). John Mitchell Kemble. 6 Bände. Londini, Sumptibus Societatis, 1845. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsachsen Kategorie:Englisches Handelswesen